basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Pittsburgh Panthers
The Pittsburgh Panthers men's basketball program, popularly known as the Pitt Panthers, is the NCAA Division I intercollegiate men's basketball program of the University of Pittsburgh. The team competes in the Big East Conference and plays their home games in the Petersen Events Center. History Initial Era The University of Pittsburgh began playing men's basketball in 1905-06 under coach Benjamin Printz, however the University did not field a team during the 1909–10 and 1910–11 seasons. The program was resurrected in 1911 under head coach by Wohlparth Wegner, and the following year Dr. George M. Flint assumed head coaching duties and began rebuilding Pitt's program essentially from scratch. Flint lead the Panthers to eight winning seasons during his ten years at the helm and coached future legendary Pitt coach H. C. Carlson. "Doc" Carlson Era Henry Clifford "Doc" Carlson, MD took over as coach in 1922 and soon turned Pitt into a national power as evidenced by Pitt's two Helms Foundation National Championships in 1927–28 and 1929–30. Those teams were led by National Player of the Year, 3-time All-American and Naismith Basketball Hall of Fame inductee Charlie Hyatt. Carlson was a legendary and ground-breaking coach who would be inducted into the Naismith and Helms Foundation Basketball Hall of Fames. In the late 1920s, Carlson initiated playing a "national schedule" by taking his teams on midwestern road trips that included games against several Big Ten schools. He developed the Figure Eight Offense and also experimented with various conditioning techniques, including the use of oxygen on the bench. Under Carlson, and led by two-time All-American Clarie Cribbs, Pitt continued success through the 1930s winning four Eastern Intercollegiate Conference Championships. On February 28, 1940, Pitt played in the first ever televised basketball game, a 57–37 victory over Fordham at Madison Square Garden that was televised by NBC station W2XBS.American Sportscasters Online: Sportscasting firsts Carlson also led Pitt to its first ever NCAA appearance en route to the 1941 NCAA Final Four. Carlson tenure at Pitt's helm lasted for 30 consecutive years before eventually retiring following the 1952–1953 season. Timmons-Ridl Era Robert Timmons took over as head coach from Carlson for the 1953-1954 season and, led by two-time All-American and Helms Foundation Basketball Hall of Fame inducte Don Hennon, appeared in two NCAA tournaments during the late 1950s. Timmons also led Pitt to an NCAA appearance in 1963 and its first NIT appearance in 1964. Timmons was succeeded by head coach Charles "Buzz" Ridl who, with All-American Billy Knight, led Pitt to the Elite Eight in 1974 and an NIT appearance the year after. Pittsburgh native Tim Grgurich became head coach following Ridl's retirement following the 1974-75 season. Eastern Eight Era Tim Grgurich led Pitt into the inaugural 1976–77 season of the Eastern Collegiate Basketball League, which would change its name to the Eastern Eight (forerunner to the Atlantic 10) the following year. Grgurich, who led Pitt to the 1980 NIT, was succeeded by Lafayette coach Dr. Roy Chipman who began Pitt's rollercoaster-like ride back to national significance. In his first season at the helm, the Panthers won the Eastern Eight Conference Tournament. Pitt continued onto the NCAA tournament, where after a thrilling overtime defeat of Idaho, they were eliminated in the second round by the North Carolina. Chipman's Panthers were able to experience similar success the following season, defeating rival West Virginia for their last Eastern Eight Tournament Championship - energized by insulting remarks by WVU Coach Gale CatlettPittsburgh Post-Gazette. Pitt was knocked out of the NCAA tournament in the first round by Pepperdine to end Chipman's second season, as well was Pitt's last as a member of the Eastern Eight Conference. Big East Era Pitt student cheering section at the Petersen Events Center]] With the opening of the 1982-1983 season, Pitt began play as a member of the new Big East Conference. Although Chipman would lead Pitt to three more post-season appearances, he was replaced by Paul Evans as head coach in 1986-87. In eight seasons as head coach, Paul Evans' teams, led by All-Americans Charles Smith and Jerome Lane, would capture two regular season Big East Championships, secure several top 10 rankings, and advance to five NCAA tournaments and one NIT. Following Evans' departure, Ralph Willard took over the Pitt program in 1994-95 and advanced to one NIT in 5 seasons. Ben Howland, who became national coach of the year while at Pitt in 2002, took over in 1999-2000. In his second season as head coach, Howland's Pitt team would be led by All-American guard Brandin Knight to the Big East Tournament championship game and NIT, followed the next two seasons by back-to-back NCAA Sweet Sixteen appearances, back-to-back Big East regular season championships, and two more Big East tournament championship game appearances topped by winning the Big East tournament in 2003. During Howland's tenure, Pitt found itself holding onto top 10 national rankings for several seasons. During this period, in 2002, Pitt began their first season of play at the 12,508-seat Petersen Events Center. Pittsburgh had previously played at Fitzgerald Field House and prior to that the Pitt Pavilion inside Pitt Stadium (now demolished). Their first opponent at "the Pete", as the facility is called by students, was against cross-city rival Duquesne University. Howland's assistant, Jamie Dixon, took over as head coach of the team in 2003-2004 and the program did not miss a beat registering a third straight Big East regular season championship, a NCAA Sweet Sixteen appearance, as well as another appearance in the Big East Tournament championship game. The success under Dixon has continued with almost continuous national rankings, four Big East tournament championship appearances in five seasons , a Big East Tournament Championship in 2008, and NCAA appearances in all five years under Dixon's leadership, including trips to the Sweet Sixteen in 2004 and 2007. Under Dixon, the Panthers also achieved their first ever #1 ranking in the Associated Press poll and ESPN/USA Today Coaches' poll during the 2009 season. 2-Time National Champions Pitt men's basketball teams of 1927-28 (21-0) and 1929-30 (23-2) were recognized as National Champions both popularlyThe Owl and by the Helms Athletic FoundationRauzulusstreet.com: Helms College Championships. These teams of "Doc" Carlson, led by three-time All-American and two-time National Scoring Champion Charley Hyatt, played a "national" schedule that during the 1927-28 season included wins: *@ Michigan *@ Chicago *@ Northwestern *@ Iowa *Ohio State *Syracuse *@ Army *@ Colgate *Notre Dame *@ West Virginia *@ Penn State and against defending Eastern Collegiate Champion Dartmouth.Pitt Digital Library, The Owl 1929 The 1929-30 National Championship team racked up wins that included games: *@ Indiana *@ Northwestern *@ Iowa *Ohio State *Nebraska *Georgetown *Notre Dame *Fordham *@ Penn State *West Virginia *@ Temple *@ Army Although there was no NCAA Tournament at that time, there were "National Championship Games". The 1930 game in particular helped Pittsburgh legend Charley Hyatt cement his place in history by scoring 27 points, including a last second game-winning shot, at the defending national champions and assumed #1 squad Montana State.Basketball Hall of Fame: Chuck Hyatt, accessdate=2009-02-12 Conference Championships 7 of the last 8 seasons]] 1932-33 Eastern Intercollegiate Champions 1933-34 Eastern Intercollegiate Champions 1934-35 Eastern Intercollegiate Champions 1936-37 Eastern Intercollegiate Champions 1980-81 Eastern Eight Tournament Champions 1981-82 Eastern Eight Tournament Champions 1986-87 Big East Regular Season Co-Champions 1987-88 Big East Regular Season Champions 2001-02 Big East Regular Season West Champions 2002-03 Big East Tournament and Regular Season West Co-Champions 2003-04 Big East Regular Season Champions 2007-08 Big East Tournament Champions Pitt is the only team in Big East Conference history to reach the Big East Championship Game seven times in eight seasons having earned a trip to the title game in 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2007, and 2008.http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/08075/865508-175.stm Pitt played in the Eastern Eight Tournament Championship games in 1979, 1981, and 1982. Post-Season NCAA tournament appearances (20) 1941, 1957, 1958, 1963, 1974, 1981, 1982, 1985, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1991, 1993, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008 Pitt reached the NCAA Final Four (national semifinal) in 1941, "Elite Eight" (regional final) in 1974, and the "Sweet Sixteen" (regional semifinal) in 1957, 2002, 2003, 2004, and 2007. NIT tournaments appearances (8) 1964, 1975, 1980, 1984, 1986, 1992, 1997, 2001 Honors All Americans Twenty All-American honors have been awarded to 13 different Pitt Players which include 17 total All-American team honors and 3 honorable mentions. A Pitt player has been named a consensus (AP, UPI, USBWA, TSN, NCAA) 8 times. Two-time 1st Team All-American, Charley Hyatt was Pitt's first Consensus All-American team in 1929, won the National Title, and lead the nation in scoring. The other consensus All-Americans include Don Smith (once), Claire Cribbs (twice), and Don Hennon (twice). In addition, Billy Knight and Jerome Lane received consensus 2nd-Team All-American status. Three Pitt legends won All-American Honorable Mention status as their highest national honor, Sam Clancy (78-79), Carl Krauser (03-04), and Sam Young (07-08). in 2008]] The complete listing of players receiving All-American status: *Charley Hyatt (1927-28, 1928-29, 1929-30) *Sykes Reed (1927-28) *Don Smith (1932-33) *Clarie Cribbs (1933-34, 1934-34) *Don Hennon (1957-58, 1958-59) *Billy Knight (1973-74) *Sam Clancy (1978-79) Honorable Mention *Jerome Lane (1986-87, 1987-88) *Charles Smith (1986-87, 1987-88) *Brandin Knight (2001-02, 2002-03) *Carl Krauser (2003-04) Honorable Mention *Aaron Gray (2006-07) *Sam Young (2007-08) Honorable Mention Freshman All-Americans: *Sam Clancy (1977-78) *Charles Smith (1984-85) *Chris Taft (2003-04) *DeJuan Blair (2007–08) National Player of the Year Charley Hyatt won the National Player of the Year in 1929-30, he was the America's leading scorer that season (his second time as leading scorer) and made a last second basket to win the National Title Game with 27 points against what many considered the best team in the country. This season was also to be the third consecutive time he had earned consensus All-American status (the second time he won the honor owing to him being in the inaugural class of consensus in his second season). National Coach of the Year * 2001-02: Ben Howland won National Coach of the Year honors from the AP, Naismith, USBWA, ESPN Magazine and the Sporting News. * 2008-09: Jaime Dixon wins the Jim Phelan Coach of the Year mid-season award. Conference Honors . Some of Pitt's championship banners can be seen hanging in the top left of the photo.]] Player of the Year *Charles Smith won Big East Player of the Year in 1987–88. *Brandon Knight won Big East co-Player of the Year in 2001–02. *DeJuan Blair won Big East co-Player of the Year in 2008–2009. Coach of the Year *Ben Howland won Big East Coach of the Year in 2001–02. *Jamie Dixon won Big East Coach of the Year in 2003–04. Tournament MVP *Lenny McMillan won Eastern 8 Tournament MVP 1981. *Clyde Vaughan won Eastern 8 Tournament MVP 1982. *Julius Page won Big East Tournament MVP in 2003. *Sam Young won Big East Tournament MVP in 2008. Other honors *Larry Harris won Eastern 8 Scoring Title in the 1976-77 season. *Sam Clancy won Eastern 8 Rebounding Titles in both the 1978–79 and 1979–80 seasons. *Dwayne Wallace won Eastern 8 Assist Title in the 1981–82 season. *Clyde Vaughan won Big East Scoring Title in the 1982–83 season. *Jerome Lane won Big East Rebounding Titles in both the 1986–87 and 1987–88 seasons. *Darelle Porter won Big East Assist Title in the 1989–90 season. *Aaron Gray won Big East Most Improved Player in 2005–06. *Sam Young won Big East Most Improved Player in 2007–2008 *Ronald Ramon won Co-Big East Sportsmanship award in 2007–08. *DeJuan Blair won Co-Big East Rookie of the Year in 2007–08. Hall of Famers Four inductees represent the University of Pittsburgh in the Helms Foundation Basketball Hall of Fame, two of those are also represented in the Naismith Basketball Hall of Fame, both Carlson and Hyatt were selected as the first class inducted to each hall in 1959.Official Website of the Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame - Hall of Famers, accessdate=2009-02-12 *Henry Clifford "Doc" Carlson, M.D., Pitt head coach from 1922–1953. He is noted as the innovator of the "figure 8" play, the first coach to take his team cross country and a leading advocate for intersectional games. Despite great modern eras in Pitt Basketball (late 1950s, 1980s, 2000s) he continues to be the most winningest coach in program history as well as the only one to lead the program to National Championships. *Charley Hyatt, Pitt player and 3-time All-American and 2-time national scoring leader, he also was a senior year All American in High School and earned 3 other all-pro awards in the pre-NBA era playing after Pitt. He was a member of the very first Consensus All American team in 1929. *Don Hennon, two time All-American (with one being a Consensus All American), led Pitt to two NCAA Tournament bids. *Chuck Ridl, head coach that last lead Pitt to the Elite Eight and won 22 straight games in 1973–1974. Credited with creating the "amoeba defense" that his assistants took to UNLV in the 1980's during their national title run. Retired jerseys Four players have had their jerseys retired at Pitt. Points club 37 total Panther players have achieved the 1,000 points club. Of these, fourteen total Panther players have scored over 1,500 points in their career. Two of these Panther players, Charles Smith and Clyde Vaughan, scored over 2,000 points in their career. 2,000+ points *Charles Smith (84-88) 2,045 *Clyde Vaughan (80-84) 2,033 1,500+ points *Larry Harris (74-78) 1,914 *Don Hennon (56-59) 1,841 *Jason Matthews (87-91) 1,840 *Sam Young (05-09) 1,776 (as of 3/8/09) *Ricardo Greer (97-01) 1,753 *Billy Knight (71-74) 1,731 *Sam Clancy (77-81) 1,671 *Carl Krauser (02-06) 1,642 *Brian Shorter (88-91) 1,633 *Vonteego Cummings (96-99) 1,581 *Demetreus Gore (84-88) 1,555 *Julius Page (00-04) 1,512 1,000+ *Brandin Knight (99-03) 1,440 *Jerry McCullough (91-96) 1,342 *Sean Miller (87-92) 1,282 *Bobby Martin (87-91) 1,282 *Chevon Troutman (01-05) 1,274 *Jaron Brown (00-04) 1,258 *Jerome Lane (85-88) 1,217 *Curtis Aiken (83-87) 1,200 *Levance Fields (05-09) 1,198 (as of 3/8/09) *Bob Lazor (54-57) 1,175 *John Riser (54-57) 1,164 *Kent Scott (69-72) 1,143 *Isaac Hawkins (96-01) 1,127 *Calvin Sheffield (61-64) 1,115 *Brian Generalovich (61-64) 1,114 *Aaron Gray (03-07) 1,109 *Donatas Zavackas (99-03) 1,099 *Ronald Ramon (04-08) 1,096 *Chris McNeal (90-93) 1,067 *Carlton Neverson (78-81) 1,057 *Julius Pegues (55-58) 1,050 *Rod Brookin (86-90) 1,047 *Darelle Porter (87-91) 1,007 Projected 1,000+ points: *DeJuan Blair 898 (as of 3/8/09) NBA Players The Pittsburgh Panthers have had 37 players drafted by the pros, 26 picks in the NBA (Billy Knight was drafted twice in 1974) and 11 in the CBA. This number does not reflect the many other Panthers that have played professionally prior to the NBA such as national MVP and 3 time All-American Charley Hyatt in the 1930s. Six Panthers have been selected as first-round NBA draft picks with Vonteego Cummings being the most recent in 1999. Before him Eric Mobley in 1994 was drafted 18th overall. In addition, more than 23 Panthers have played professionally in international basketball leagues. Clyde Vaughan especially stands out in averaging 28 points per game over his decade-long basketball career in Europe. Rivalries Pitt has several established rivalries. Perhaps the fiercest rivalry is against West Virginia University in the basketball version of the Backyard Brawl, a spill over from the football rivalry. Adding to the importance of the game, Pitt and West Virginia have shared membership in the Eastern Intercollegiate Conference (1933-1939)WVUStats.com, WVU 1933 Conference Standings, accessdate=2008-12-03, the Eastern Continental Basketball League West Division (1977)WVUStats.com, WVU 1977 Conference Standings, accessdate=2008-12-03, Eastern 8 Conference(1978-1982)WVUStats.com, WVU 1982 Conference Standings, accessdate=2008-12-03, and the Big East Conference (1996-present) throughout their history. The Panthers also have a sustained rivalry with cross-town opponent Duquesne University in the City Game. Peaking if ferocity in the from 1977–1982 when both were members of the Eastern Eight Conference, the rivalry has diminished in competitiveness since Pitt's move into the Big East Conference beginning with the 1982-83 season.Ray Fittipaldo, The City Game ... not what it used to be for Pitt or Duquesne basketball, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, 2008-12-03, accessdate=2008-12-03 Pitt has also had a variety of rivals within the Big East Conference, notably cross-state rival Villanova University; the University of Connecticut who played the Panthers in the Big East Tournament championship game in 2002, 2003, and 2004Andy Katz, Panthers must live up to rivalry, ESPN.com, 2005-01-21, accessdate=2008-12-03; a burgeoning rivalry with Marquette University since the meeting of the teams in the 2003 NCAA Sweet SixteenJeff Wolf, Looking at New Rivalries in the Big East, MarquetteHoops.com, Scout.com, 2007-01-26, accessdate=2008-12-03, and a rivalry that spills over from the gridiron with Syracuse University. Season-by-Season Basketball The Pittsburgh Panthers have a record of 1,408 wins and 1,019 losses since their inception in 1905. (as of March 8, 2009) External Links *Official Site of PITT Panther Athletics *Big East Website - PITT Athletics Profile References * 2008-09 Pittsburgh Men's Basketball Media Guide, University of Pittsburgh, accessdate=2008-11-05 1934-35185Dr. H.C. CarlsonConference Champions 1933-34184Dr. H.C. CarlsonConference Champions 1932-33175Dr. H.C. CarlsonConference Champions 1931-32146Dr. H.C. Carlson 1930-31204Dr. H.C. Carlson 1929-30232Dr. H.C. CarlsonNATIONAL CHAMPIONS 1928-29165Dr. H.C. Carlson 1927-28210Dr. H.C. CarlsonNATIONAL CHAMPIONS 1926-27107Dr. H.C. Carlson 1925-26125Dr. H.C. Carlson 1924-25410Dr. H.C. Carlson 1923-24107Dr. H.C. Carlson 1922-23105Dr. H.C. Carlson 1921-22128Andrew Kerr 1920-21129Dr. George Flint 1919-2096Dr. George Flint 1918-1977Dr. George Flint 1917-1859Dr. George Flint 1916-17126Dr. George Flint 1915-16152Dr. George Flint 1914-15135Dr. George Flint 1913-1478Dr. George Flint 1912-13157Dr. George Flint 1911-12109Dr. George Flint 1910-1166Wol Wegner 1907-08106Harry Hough 1906-0765Ben Printz 1905-0629Ben Printz 189Dr. H.C. Carlson Year Wins Losses Coach Highest Ranking Weeks Ranked Conference Tournament National Tournament 2008-09 28 3 Jamie Dixon #1 17 weeks BIG EAST THIRD ROUND WVU or winner of Notre Dame vs. Rutgers 2007-08 27 10 Jamie Dixon #6 18 weeks BIG EAST CHAMPIONS Cincinnati 70-64 Beat #13 Louisville 76-69 OT Beat #25 Marquette 68-61 Beat #9 Georgetown 74-65 NCAA SECOND ROUND Beat Oral Roberts 82-63 Lost to #18 Michigan State 54-65 2006-07 29 8 Jamie Dixon #2 20 weeks BIG EAST CHAMPIONSHIP Beat Marquette 89-79 Beat Louisville 65-59 Lost to Georgetown 65-42 NCAA SWEET SIXTEEN Beat Wright State 79-58 Beat Virginia Commonwealth 84-79 OT Lost to UCLA 64-55 2005-06 24 7 Jamie Dixon #8 13 weeks BIG EAST CHAMPIONSHIP Beat Louisville 61-56 Beat West Virginia 68-57 Beat Villanova 68-54 Lost to Syracuse 65-61 NCAA SECOND ROUND Beat Kent State 79-64 Lost to Bradley 72-66 2004-05 20 9 Jamie Dixon #7 18 weeks BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Villanova 58-67 NCAA FIRST ROUND Lost to Pacific 71-79 2003-04 31 5 Jamie Dixon #3 19 weeks BIG EAST CHAMPIONSHIP Beat Virginia Tech 74-61 Beat Boston College 62-53 Lost to UConn 58-61 NCAA SWEET SIXTEEN Beat Central Florida 53-44 Beat Wisconsin 59-55 Lost to Oklahoma State 51-63 2002-03 28 5 Ben Howland #2 20 weeks BIG EAST CHAMPIONS Beat Providence 67-59 Beat Boston College 61-48 Beat UConn 74-56 NCAA SWEET SIXTEEN Beat Wagner 87-61 Beat Indiana 74-52 Lost to Marquette 74-77 2001-02 29 6 Ben Howland #7 10 weeks BIG EAST CHAMPIONSHIP Beat Boston College 76-62 Beat Miami 76-71 Lost to UConn 65-74 2OT NCAA SWEET SIXTEEN Beat Central Conn. St. 71-54 Beat California 63-50 Lost to Kent St. 73-78 OT 2000-01 19 14 Ben Howland BIG EAST CHAMPIONSHIP Beat Miami 78-69 Beat NotreDame 66-54 Beat Syracuse 55-54 OT Lost to Boston College 57-79 NIT SWEET SIXTEEN Beat St. Bonaventure 84-75 Lost to Mississippi St. 61-66 1999-00 13 15 Ben Howland BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Villanova 55-65 1998-99 14 16 Ralph Willard #18 5 weeks BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Rutgers 51-64 1997-98 11 16 Ralph Willard BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Villanova 93-96 2OT 1996-97 18 15 Ralph Willard BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat UConn 63-62 Lost to Boston College 68-76 NIT SWEET SIXTEEN Beat New Orleans 82-63 Lost to Arkansas 71-76 1995-96 10 17 Ralph Willard BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Boston College 66-70 1994-95 10 18 Ralph Willard BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat St. John's 74-71 Lost to UConn 78-81 1993-94 13 14 Paul Evans BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to St. John's 72-80 1992-93 17 11 Paul Evans #13 9 weeks BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Syracuse 50-55 NCAA FIRST ROUND Lost to Utah 65-86 1991-92 18 16 Paul Evans #24 1 week BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Miami 71-83 NIT SWEET SIXTEEN Beat Penn St. 67-65 Lost to Florida 74-77 1990-91 21 12 Paul Evans #11 16 weeks BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Seton Hall 69-70 NCAA SECOND ROUND Beat Georgia 76-68 OT Lost to Kansas 66-77 1989-90 12 17 Paul Evans #18 3 weeks BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat Boston College 88-70 Lost to Syracuse 55-58 1988-89 17 13 Paul Evans BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat Villanova 71-66 Lost to Georgetown 62-85 NCAA FIRST ROUND Lost to Ball St. 64-68 1987-88 24 7 Paul Evans #2 17 weeks BIG EAST SEASON CHAMPS Beat UConn 75-58 Lost to Villanova 69-72 NCAA SECOND ROUND Beat E. Michigan 108-90 Lost to Vanderbilt 74-80 1986-87 25 8 Paul Evans #7 16 weeks BIG EAST SEASON CHAMPS Beat Seton Hall 96-88 Lost to Syracuse 85-99 NCAA SECOND ROUND Beat Marist 93-68 Lost to Oklahoma 93-96 1985-86 15 14 Dr. Roy Chipman BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Georgetown 56-57 OT NIT FIRST ROUND Lost to Missouri St. 52-59 1984-85 17 12 Dr. Roy Chipman BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Villanova 61-69 NCAA FIRST ROUND Lost to Louisiana Tech 54-78 1983-84 18 13 Dr. Roy Chipman BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Villanova 65-75 NIT ELITE EIGHT Beat LaSalle 95-91 Beat FSU 66-63 Lost to Notre Dame 64-72 1982-83 13 15 Dr. Roy Chipman BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to St. John's 73-91 1981-82 20 10 Dr. Roy Chipman Eastern 8 Tournament CHAMPIONS Beat Duquesne 66-64 Beat Rutgers 60-47 Beat West Virginia 79-72 NCAA FIRST ROUND Lost to Pepperdine 88-99 1980-81 19 12 Dr. Roy Chipman Eastern 8 Tournament CHAMPIONS Beat Rutgers 67-62 Beat Rhode Island 74-45 Beat Duquesne 64-60 NCAA Second Round Beat Idaho 70-69 Lost to North Carolina 57-74 1979-80 17 12 Tim Grgurich Eastern 8 FINAL FOUR Beat G. Washington 77-68 Lost to Villanova 59-72 NIT First Round Lost to Duquesne 63-65 1978-79 18 11 Tim Grgurich Eastern 8 CHAMPIONSHIP Beat G. Washington 85-80 Beat Villanova 77-64 Lost to Rutgers 57-61 1977-78 16 11 Tim Grgurich Eastern 8 FINAL FOUR Beat G. Washington 85-83 Lost to Villanova 70-72 1976-77 6 21 Tim Grgurich Eastern 8 FIRST ROUND Lost to West Virginia 54-66 1975-76 12 15 Tim Grgurich 1974-75 18 11 Chuck Ridl NIT ELITE EIGHT Beat S. Illinois 70-65 Lost to Providence 80-101 1973-74 25 4 Chuck Ridl #7 11 weeks NCAA ELITE EIGHT Beat St. Joseph's 54-42 Beat Furman 81-78 Lost to NC State 72-100 1972-73 12 14 Chuck Ridl 1971-72 12 12 Chuck Ridl 1970-71 14 10 Chuck Ridl 1969-70 12 12 Chuck Ridl 1968-69 4 20 Chuck Ridl 1967-68 7 15 Bob Timmons 1966-67 6 19 Bob Timmons 1965-66 5 17 Bob Timmons 1964-65 7 16 Bob Timmons 1963-64 17 8 Bob Timmons NIT First Round of 12 Lost to Drake 82-87 1962-63 19 6 Bob Timmons NCAA First Round of 25 Lost to NYU 83-93 1961-62 12 11 Bob Timmons 1960-61 12 11 Bob Timmons 1959-60 11 14 Bob Timmons 1958-59 10 14 Bob Timmons #18 1 week 1957-58 18 7 Bob Timmons NCAA First Round of 24 Lost to Miami(OH) 77-82 1956-57 16 11 Bob Timmons NCAA Regional Fourth Place (Sweet 16) Beat Morehead St. 86-85 Lost to Kentucky 92-98 Lost to Notre Dame 85-86 1955-56 15 10 Bob Timmons 1954-55 10 16 Bob Timmons 1953-54 9 14 Bob Timmons 1952-53 12 11 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1951-52 10 12 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1950-51 9 17 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1949-50 4 14 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1948-49 12 13 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1947-48 10 11 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1946-47 8 10 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1945-46 7 7 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1944-45 8 4 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1943-44 7 7 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1942-43 10 5 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1941-42 5 10 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1940-41 13 6 Dr. H.C. Carlson NCAA FINAL FOUR Beat North Carolina 26-20 Lost to Wisconsin 30-36 1939-40 8 9 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1938-39 10 8 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1937-38 9 12 Dr. H.C. Carlson 1936-37 14 7 Dr. H.C. Carlson Conference Champions 1935-36 Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Big East Conference members Category:Schools in Pennsylvania